The invention relates to a plug connector system and to a protective device for an optical plug connector.
Data transmission via optical waveguides is becoming increasingly important. The data transmission rate is continuously increasing, and as a consequence the radiation (optical beam) power which is led via the fibre-optic connections is becoming larger and larger. In the meanwhile, the radiation beaming power has become so large, that the beam may irreparably damage the human eye. For this reason, the question concerning the safety of the user has become paramount, in particular with optical plug connections. Specifically, optical radiation may exit when the plug connection is separated.
Plugs and couplings are obtainable on the market, in which a so-called laser protection flap is integrated. When the plug connection is open, the radiation at the exit from the plug connection part is mechanically inhibited. However, the materials which may be applied for such protective flaps are increasingly reaching their burden limits, given an ever increasing laser power. The protective flaps suffer irreparable damage when the emitting lasts too long. Furthermore, the scatter radiation which is reflected at the protective flaps and scattered, and subsequently exits the plug connection part in an uncontrolled manner, may likewise be considerable. Safety additional to the protective flaps is likewise desirable.
It has already been suggested to provide a plug connector with a device, with which one ascertains as to whether the connection is open or not. When the plug is not inserted, the radiation source—generally a laser—is switched off. Such a measure is specified for example in the documents EP 1 237 024, U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,745 and DE 41 39 918.
The disadvantage with such plug connectors is the fact that the plug connection type needs to be redefined on account of the measure to be undertaken, and the plug connection is not compatible with standardised plug connectors. As a result, such a solution has not been successful on the market until now.